1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weft stand for holding a plurality of weft packages for the feed of a weft to a weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional weft stand has a supporting member supported on a post for rotation about a horizontal axis. The supporting member is provided with a supporting shaft which is inserted into holes of a plurality of weft packages or trays to support. The respective supporting shafts are disposed so as to form a predetermined angle with respect to the horizontal axis. The horizontal axis is the axis of rotation the supporting member. Accordingly, an axis of the weft package, from which the weft is released, is directed to a yarn guide (see Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 2-104745).
Since the respective supporting shafts are not in parallel with the horizontal axis, the supporting shafts downwardly extend at a certain rotation angle when the supporting member is rotated. Hence, the conventional weft stand should be provided with a weft package grasping mechanism on each supporting shaft to prevent the weft package from slipping off the downwardly extending supporting shafts downwardly extending. However, the weft package grasping mechanism prevents an automatic feed of the weft package to the weft stand and complicates the structure of the weft stand.